Magical Mirror - HunHan
by justnyao
Summary: Remake dari Pv Kagamine Rin-Len dengan judul yang sama Magical Mirror.. tentang pershabatan? haha baca aja deh maaf kalau jelek. GS! don't like don't read yeeh HunHan Alwaaayyss ONESHOOT 3 Happy Fasting!


Magical Mirror

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort /?

Cast :

\- Oh Sehun as Wizard

\- Xi Luhan as Luhan (GS - don't like ? don't read)

Remake from pv of Magical Mirror – kagamine Rin-Len Vocaloid

A/n sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget sama pv ini :3

rasanya tuh sedih banget kalo nyao ngebayangin ada di posisi si Rin hiks. Nyao berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin dan dikambangkan lagi. Kalau jelek nyao minta maaf yaaaa :') berarti memang Cuma segini kemampuan nulis nyao hiks.. kalo mau lihat pv nya cari aja di youtube judulnya Magical mirror – Kagamine Rin-Len. Atau udah ada yang pernah liat? :' kalo udah pernah maaf yaaa remakenya jadi jelek gini :'

Oh yaa satu lagi maaf bukannya ngelanjutin yg Ghost tapi malah bikin baru :" tunggu yaa aku tiba tiba bingung sendiri sama siapa itu sehun? Haha XD bercandaa~ silahkan membaca~

Justnyao present~

Magical Mirror

Begins

Tuk..tuk..tuk..

Suara ketukan tongkat penyangga menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah kecil itu, seorang gadis manis yang memiliki rambut lurus berwarna kuning sebahu berjalan dengan tongkatnya berkeliling rumahnya yang baru.. rumah kecil yang sudah tua, cat dinding sudah banyak yang mengelupas. Tetapi disanalah tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi dari perang panjang yang makin lama makin memanas ini.

Tuk..

Tuk..

Tuk..

Gadis itu menaiki tangga untuk menuju sbuah ruangan kecil yang entah apa isinya. Hanya ruangan itu yang belum ia kunjungi. Ia mendorong pelan pintu itu

Krieet...

Bunyi berderit dari pintu yang engselnya sudah tidak pernah di minyaki itu menyapa pendengaran gadis itu. Ia melihat sekeliling. Semua barang barang tertutup oleh kain putih dan sudah diselimuti oleh debu

"sepetinya ini gudang" pikirnya.

Ia mengintip satu persatu barang yang ditutup oleh kain putih. Ada sebuah lukisan, lemari, dan barang barang lain yang mungkin milik seseorang yang menempati rumah ini sebelumnya.

Ia terpaku saat melihat sebuah lukisan dimana didalamnya tergambar dua anak perempuan sedang tersenyum senang. Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dan mengalir ke pipinya.

"aku juga ingin memiliki teman..aku tidak ingin sendirian" harapnya sambil mengusap pelan lukisan tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum getir dan meletakkan kembali lukisan itu ketempat asalnya dan menghapus airmata yang sempat lolos.

"sebaiknya aku bersihkan saja tempat ini" pikirnya

ia berjalan pelan keluar ruangan tersebut, untuk mengambil sapu dan alat kebersihan lain. Hingga terdengar suara benda jatuh

Brukk..

Gadis itu menoleh..

Kain putih yang menutupi cermin besar itu terjatuh.

"kenapa bisa terjatuh? Apakah ada angin?" tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati cermin besar, kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil kain yang tergeletak di bawahnya untuk menutupnya kembali. Saat hendak menutupnya ia terkejut dan menjatuhkan kainnya.

Sesosok laki laki muncul didalam cermin itu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sama seperti miliknya, dan memakai jubah berwarna biru tua.

"Halo" sapa lelaki itu

Gadis itu melangkah mundur ketakutan..

"apakah dia hantu? Dia bisa berbicara?" pikir luhan

Lelaki itu terkejut.

"h..hei jangan takut.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu..dan aku bukan hantu" ucapnya

Gadis itu menatap tak percaya

"kau...yang berbicara?" tanya gadis itu lirih

"ya.. aku yang berbicara.. jangan takut" lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dan melambai mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu mendekat

"siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu lagi

Gadis itu mendekat perlahan "bu..kannya tidak sopan bertanya nama orang lain tetapi kau tidak memperkenalkan diri?" ucap gadis itu menunduk

"ah ya maaf.. namaku Sehun.. aku adalah seorang Wizard hahaha" ucap sehun sang wizard sembari tertawa

"na..namaku luhan" ucap luhan kemudian.

 **Luhan side**

"siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu lagi

Gadis itu mendekat perlahan "bu..kannya tidak sopan bertanya nama orang lain tetapi kau tidak memperkenalkan diri?" ucapku lalu menunduk menunduk

"ah apa yang kau katakan luhan.." batinku menyesali ucapanku

"ah ya maaf.. namaku Sehun.. aku adalah seorang Wizard hahaha" ucap nya kemudian ia tertawa. Senyumnya.. persis seperti senyumku.. mirip sekali

"na..namaku luhan" ucap ku kemudian dan tersenyum.

-MAGICAL MIRROR-

Sejak hari itu takdir mereka mulai berubah, hari hari luhan menjadi berbeda.

"Impianku terkabul...akhirnya aku memiliki seorang teman.."

"bolehkah aku menyebutmu..teman pertemaku?" batin luhan

Hari demi hari terlewati kini si gadis kesepian telah menemukan teman tempatnya berbagi cerita

"Sehun.. aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu" ucap luhan dengan senyum lebar

"kau adalah teman pertamaku" lanjutnya

"wah.. benarkah? Aku teman pertamamu? Berarti aku beruntung bisa berteman dengan gadis manis sepertimu" jawab sehun. Wajah luhan memerah

"yaa~ wajahmu memerah~ haha apa kau malu?"

"a-aku tidak malu.. tetapi ba-baru kali ini aku mendapatkan pujian" luhan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya

"eeii~ tak apa mulai sekarang aku akan sering sering memujimu gadis manis"

"ti-tidak perlu sehun-ah" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dan membuat sehun terkekeh geli dengan tingkahnya

"um.. luhan.. kau ingin melihat sihir?" tanya sehun

"sihir? Kau benar benar seorang penyihir?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja.. mendekatlah" sehun menempelkan tangannya di cermin, luhan berjalan mendekat dan perlahan ikut menempelkan tangannya ke cermin

Tangan mereka bersentuhan..

Hangat..

Seberkas cahaya muncul dari tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan

Tes..

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata luhan..

Rasanya hangat hingga ingin menangis.. aku telah menunggu sendirian dalam waktu yang lama untuk mempunyai seorang teman..

"bisakah aku berteman dengannya selamanya?" batin luhan

"hei jangan menangis luhan.. dan sebutkan permintaanmu" ucap sehun tersenyum

 **Luhan side**

Semua permintaanku dikabulkan.. sekarang aku bisa berjalan kembali senang rasanya penyakitku sudah sembuh dan aku bisa bebas berlarian yang kedua.. akhirnya perang panjang yang terjadi berakhir.. aku tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi dan ketakutan..

"sehun.. terimakasih.. aku bisa berjalan lagi.." ujarku masih terisak kecil aku benar benar bahagia sudah bisa berjalan normal lagi

"dan lihatlah keluar lu..." jawab sehun tersenyum

aku bejalan menuju jendela dan melihat keluar...

aneh.. kemana suara tembakan dan meriam yang biasa terdengar?

Aku menoleh pada sehun yang masih setia dengan senyumnya

"perangnya sudah berakhir?" tanyaku, sehun mengangguk mengiyakan

"hwaaaa sehuuun~" aku berlari dan memeluk cermin itu

"terimakasih~ aku sangat bersyukur, terimakasih sehun"

Sehun tertawa

"sama sama gadis manis.. apa kau sudah mandi?" tanya sehun

"m-mwo? Tentu saja sudah"

"kenapa masih bau?"

"kau.. sok tahu bauku itu wangi"

Sehun terkekeh

"kenapa malah tertawaaa" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

" ekspersimu itu lucu hahaha"

Setelah hari itu suara tawa selalu terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu

-MAGICAL MIRROR-

Luhan bermimpi ia tinggal di sebuah kastil mewah dan ia adalah seorang putri kerajaan tersebut.. ia sangat senang dengan mimpinya

"sehunie.. tadi malam aku bermimpi aku adalah seorang putri dari suatu kerajaan..mimpinya terasa sangat nyata kau tahu aku senang sekali" ucap luhan semangat ia menirukan gaya seorang putri

"hm.. mungkin saja gadis manis ini memang seorang putri" jawabnya sambil tersnyum

"tidak mungkin sehun.. aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan" ucap luhan sedih

"h..hei jangan sedih hm? di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kau tahu?"

Luhan mendongak menatap sehun

"benarkah?"

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar Suara pintu diketuk

"Tunggu disini sehun.. jangan bersuara" ucap luhan lirih, sehun mengangguk "hati hati"

Luhan turun tangga tanpa suara dan mengintip siapa yang datang

Ada seorang laki laki ,dengan jas hitam dan muka yang lembut didepan pintu. Luhan membukanya perlahan

"maaf.. anda siapa?" tanya luhan

"saya suho, saya bertugas untuk menjemput tuan putri untuk kembali ke istana"

Jawab orang itu sopan

"tuan putri?" tanya luhan

"sepertinya.. anda salah orang tuan"

"anda bernama luhan?" tanyanya kembali

Luhan mengangguk

"anda adalah putri dari kerajaan Saint.. anda bersedia ikut dengan kami"

"be-benarkah aku akdalah seorang putri?"

"benar tuan putri.." luhan terkejut mendengarnya

"tapi.. bisakah aku membawa serta cermin kesayanganku?"

"tentu tuan putri"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengajak orang itu untuk naik keatas dan membawakan cerminnya

-MAGICAL MIRROR-

"Semua yang aku inginkan selalu kau kabulkan, Aku bahagia, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang disini" ujar luhan menatap cermin dengan tatapan sendu

Sehun menghilang..

"tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"aku berharap aku bisa tetap seperti ini selamanya.. tidak bersama orang lain, tetapi denganmu" lanjut luhan. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"apakah sekarang kau tidak ingin datang untuk menemuiku?" isak luhan merasa kesepian kembali.. rasa yang paling ia benci

"aku kesepian sehunnie.. sangat kesepian.." isak luhan.

Luhan tidak dapat tidur ia rindu dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan sehun...

"bisakah kau muncul dan memanggil namaku lagi sehun.." lirihnya.. tatapan mata luhan penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia merasa kehilangan sosok sahabatnya yang paling berarti, dan tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk dan melamun. Ia menunggu sehun untuk muncul kembali..

Luhan sangat merindukannya...

-MAGICAL MIRROR-

Entah berapa hari sehun tidak muncul.. dan luhan bertingkah seperti mayat hidup hanya makan sedikit, itupun harus dipaksa sampai sesosok bayangan laki laki muncul di cermin

"halo tuan putri" sapanya

Luhan mendongak, airmatanya menetes, ia bangun dan memeluk cermin itu

"sehun.. aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Sehun tersenyum sendu

"ada apa?" tanya luhan apa kau tidak merindukankua?" tanya uhan

"luhan.. sihirku akan segera menghilang, mimpi si gasid manis yang kesepian sudah menjadi kenyataan kan?"

Luhan terpaku

"aku harus segera pergi luhan.."

"jangan pergi.."

"mantranya akan hancur jika aku tidak pergi.." jawab sehun pura pura tersenyum

Sehun menunduk " aku harus berpisah denganmu"

"jangan berkata begitu.." air mata sudah membasahi wajah luhan

"aku mohon, tolong" sehun menyentuh cermin "jangan menangis"

Luhan semakin terisak, " aku mohon, tolong" ia menutup wajahnya "jangan.. pergi.."

"dibalik cermin, terdapat dunia dimana semuanya berkebalikan.. lawan dari takdir yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilewati.." sehun mencoba tersenyum

"aku hanya mengembalikan semua yang kau berikan kepadaku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah tersenyum, dan wajah menagismu" sehun menunjuk air mata luhan

"jadi.. aku mohon jangan pernah.. melupakanku" sehun menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya

Trang..

Bayangan sehun hancur berkeping keping

Luhan meremas rok nya untuk menyalurkan kesedihannya

"hanya jika kau bisa bersama denganku selamanya, meskipun kau tidak memiliki sihir, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu.." ucap luhan ditengah isakannya, ia mengusap cermin itu..

"jadi.. sekali lagi..ayo bertemu kembali di suatu tempat"

Luhan memeluk cermin itu

"aku akan selalu merawat cermin tua ini, dan akan selalu menunggumu.."

"tidak perduli berapa lama waktu yang terlewati.. aku akan selalu menunggu disini.. untukmu" luhan memejamkan matanya mengingat wajah tersnyum sehun yang akan selalu ia rindukan...

 **END**

Houwoooo~

Feelnya dapet nggak? Nggak yaa? Hehe maaf mending nonton pv nya biar greget~ sedih itu pv kalau dicermatin baik baik apa maksudnya wkwk oyaaaa seperti biasa~ review nyaaa... kritik saran jangan pedes pedes :' nanti sakit perut hehe saaannkyuuuuu~ selamat berpuasaaaa


End file.
